Valser au bord du vide
by Sevryna
Summary: Était-ce juste une valse ? OS Sam/Jack accompagné des paroles de la chanson "Tomber dans ses yeux" 1789 Les Amants de la Bastille.


Résumé : Était-ce une juste valse ? OS Sam/Jack accompagné des paroles de la chanson "Tomber dans ses yeux" 1789 Les Amants de la Bastille.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate SG-1 et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils appartiennent à MGM/UA et à leurs auteurs. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discréditer les acteurs, les auteurs ou autre personne impliqués dans l'univers Stargate. Il s'agit d'une fiction pour laquelle je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture.

Genre : Romance.

 **Valser au bord du vide**

Le Général Hammond n'avait pas voulu partir ainsi, sans une soirée d'au-revoir. Il avait décidé qu'une fête s'imposait, non pas parce qu'il se sentait important au point d'avoir une soirée qui lui serait dédiée, mais plutôt car ses équipes et ses hommes étaient trop importants pour lui pour qu'il les abandonne ainsi. Avec la guerre qui faisait rage, ils avaient besoin, même quelques heures, de se vider l'esprit. Certes, tout le SGC n'avait pu se déplacer, le personnel de garde restant à Cheyenne Mountain, mais tous les autres avaient fait le déplacement dans la salle des fêtes d'un grand hôtel de Colorado Springs. La tenue de soirée était exigée, c'est ainsi que tous les hommes militaires se retrouvèrent en costumes d'apparat, exceptés les civils du programme. Les femmes en revanche étaient toutes sur leur 31, ayant abandonné le traditionnel tailleur de l'US Air Force, qui, tout le monde devait bien l'avouer, n'était pas des plus exquis pour une tenue de soirée. Ainsi, Samantha Carter,un peu gênée, arriva dans la salle déjà pleine de monde vêtue d'une magnifique robe longue noire, qui apparement ne la mettait pas très à l'aise. Ses talons hauts accentuaient le galbe de ses reins, et le décolleté de la robe laissait imaginer une poitrine sublime. Elle tenait à la main une pochette noire brillante que ses doigts serraient un peu trop fort pour qu'elle puisse paraître décontractée. Elle chercha des yeux ses amis parmi la foule et croisa des regards qui la gênèrent encore plus.

— Sam te voilà enfin, on commençait à croire que tu ne viendrais pas, dit Daniel en avançant vers son amie.

— Allons, Daniel, je ne pouvais pas rater la soirée du Général, je ne suis pas coincée dans un nuage en plein milieu de la galaxie cette fois, répondit Sam avec un sourire.

— Ça aurait été dommage, vous auriez raté les petits fours, ils sont excellents, dit Jack en arrivant dans son dos.

— Je vous crois sur parole, mon Colonel. D'ailleurs je pense que Teal'c est resté près du buffet ?

— Vous avez deviné ! Répondit Jack dans un sourire. Très jolie robe, Carter, dit Jack.

— Merci, monsieur, c'est gentil. Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude, je suis plus à l'aise en treillis, répondit Sam en rougissant quelque peu.

— Et bien la robe de soirée te met bien plus en valeur, Sam, dit Daniel en buvant une gorgée de sa coupe à champagne.

— Une coupe, Major ? Demanda Jack en montrant celle qu'il avait en main.

— Avec plaisir, mon Colonel, répondit Sam, pensant que cela la détendrait sûrement un peu.

Ils rejoignirent Teal'c près du buffet et Jack tendit une coupe à Sam tandis que de la musique commençait à retentir dans la salle. Plusieurs couples de danseurs se formèrent, voire des groupes, et l'ambiance commença à devenir chaleureuse. Sam avait retrouvé Janet qui semblait bien plus à son aise qu'elle dans sa robe rouge bordeaux. Elles dansèrent un peu avant qu'elles ne se fassent chacune inviter par deux charmants jeunes hommes. Les danses étaient à un rythme assez rapide, les esprits s'enivrants grâce au champagne. George Hammond fit un petit discours et les danses reprirent, libérant le temps de quelques heures les esprits mis à rude épreuve des hommes et des femmes de la base. Alors qu'une heure du matin approchait et que Sam dansait avec Walter, riant, une pause se fit entendre. Walter regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sam et fit un léger signe de la tête avant de s'éloigner. Sam se retourna alors, plongeant son regard dans celui de Jack O'Neill. Une nouvelle musique commença, mais aucun des deux n'osa bouger.

 _Je sais bien que tout nous sépare_

 _Je sais qu'il faudrait s'enfuir_

Jack avança finalement une main vers la jeune femme, qu'elle prit délicatement. L'autre main du Colonel atterrit au creux de ses reins et sa respiration se coupa tandis que sa main gauche se posait sur l'épaule de l'homme.

 _Mais je n'irai plus nul part_

 _Sans vouloir lui revenir_

 _Sans vouloir nous retenir_

Samantha Carter sentit une chaleur l'envahir peu à peu alors que ses yeux restaient plantés dans ceux chocolats de son supérieur. Ils écoutaient les paroles de la chanson, si justes, et commencèrent à valser lentement au rythme de la musique.

 _Mais d'où vient le feu qui s'empare_

 _De mon âme à moitié ivre_

Le champagne qu'elle avait bu semblait faire soudainement son effet, ou bien était-ce parce que Jack O'Neill la maintenant fermement contre lui, dans cette salle, valsant tranquillement alors que le personnel de la base les observait du coin de l'œil ? Sam aurait pu voir le regard bienveillant de ses amis si elle n'avait pas été occupée à se noyer dans le regard du Colonel.

 _Soudain pour un simple regard_

 _Je veux vivre au bord du vide_

Elle le savait, à cet instant précis, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans son regard sur elle.

 _Je veux vivre au bord du vide_

Sa vie était un gouffre, mais il était celui qui la retenait de tomber. Sam dû se concentrer pour respirer tout en suivant les mouvements que Jack guidait.

 _Pour tomber dans ses yeux_

 _Tomber, m'abandonner au désir_

 _Qui s'embrase_

Chaque parcelle de son corps réclamait à présent l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'invite à danser ? Elle se perdait totalement dans ses bras.

 _Danser, dans ses yeux_

 _Danser_

 _Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase_

Jack la faisait tourner et danser d'une manière presque experte. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était si bon danseur, cet homme ne cesserait donc jamais de la surprendre…

 _Avant que la vie nous sépare_

Samantha repensa aux nombreuses fois où ils avaient failli mourir. Jusqu'à quand attendrait-elle pour enfin se déclarer, pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait ?

 _Avant que l'envie vacille_

Et s'il ne ressentait plus la même chose qu'il y a trois ans ? Le regard de Jack la fit immédiatement retirer ça de son esprit, il l'a dévorait littéralement des yeux et ses prunelles chocolats étaient emplies de désir.

 _Je veux succomber sans égard_

Plus rien n'existait à cet instant que Jack, la faisant valser dans cette salle remplie de leurs collègues – qui maintenant retenaient leurs souffles de les voir danser ensemble. – Le Général Hammond les regardait avec un sourire danser au milieu des autres couples qui s'étaient formés le temps d'une danse.

 _Et valser au bord du vide_

Mais George savait pertinemment que concernant Carter et O'Neill, il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une simple danse. Il connaissait ses hommes, et le regard qu'ils échangeaient n'était pas celui d'un Colonel pour son Major.

 _Et valser au bord du vide_

Et le Général le savait, cet instant était en train de devenir décisif entre eux, ils s'approchaient bien trop de la ligne, du rebord de la falaise de laquelle ils risquaient de tomber à chaque instant.

 _Pour tomber dans ses yeux_

 _Tomber, m'abandonner au désir_

 _Qui s'embrase_

Jack la maintenait toujours fermement, comme ayant peur de la voir s'envoler, de s'imaginer cette danse avec elle. Avoir Samantha Carter contre lui n'était pas agréable. À cet instant, cela lui paraissait essentiel, comme un besoin. Il avait l'impression que si elle s'éloignait trop loin il n'arriverait plus à vivre.

 _Danser, dans ses yeux_

 _Danser_

 _Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase_

Le Colonel ne souhaitait pas que cette valse prenne fin, car ça signifiait qu'elle devrait partir hors de ses bras, hors de cette bulle qu'ils venaient de créer. Les yeux azurs qui le regardaient lui semblaient si purs, si aimants. Il voulait se perdre en eux pour l'éternité.

 _Pour tomber dans ses yeux_

 _Tomber, m'abandonner au désir_

 _Qui s'embrase_

Samantha perçut le trouble de l'homme qui la tenait tout contre lui. Elle resserra sa main dans la sienne afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas non plus que ce moment prenne fin.

 _Danser, dans ses yeux_

 _Danser_

 _Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase_

Elle aurait pu le dire sans difficulté : elle pourrait rester dans ses bras toute sa vie. Seul lui arrivait à lui faire oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, tout ce qui la tracassait.

 _Tomber de ses yeux_

 _Tomber comme une larme_

 _A la fin de l'histoire._

La musique se stoppa, laissant place au silence et aux danseurs s'éloignant de la piste. Sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, Sam laissa échapper une larme que Jack vint essuyer de son pouce. Elle lui sourit faiblement, sourire qu'il lui rendit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, chacun des deux comprenait et ressentait cette frustration, cette injustice. La fin de la soirée fut annoncée et ils reculèrent de quelques pas, retrouvant une respiration plus calme. Sans un mot Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, Sam et Jack se dirigèrent vers le parking de l'hôtel. Daniel intervint à ce moment là.

— Janet combien avez-vous bu de verres ? demanda l'archéologue au médecin.

— Pardon ? demanda à son tour la jeune femme.

— Il me semble que plusieurs fois un verre vous a été offert, je me demande s'il est prudent de vous laisser reconduire, expliqua Daniel.

— Oh et bien… commença Janet.

— Je pense que Daniel a raison, vous avez bien profité du champagne toutes les deux, dit Jack.

— Mon Colonel je vous assure que je ne suis pas saoule, répliqua Sam.

— Carter, je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez saoule, juste que vous aviez bien profité du champagne. Il serait mieux qu'on vous raccompagne en cas de contrôle routier.

Janet capitula rapidement et monta dans la voiture de Daniel. Sam la regarda faire et la questionna du regard.

— Tu habites plus près de chez le Colonel O'Neill, je monte avec Daniel, lui dit son amie.

Sam se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, sentant le coup monté par son amie et se demandant s'il était vraiment prudent de monter seule dans la voiture du Colonel. Elle se retourna finalement vers lui avec un sourire et lui demanda :

— Ça ne vous ennuie pas, monsieur ?

— Absolument pas, Carter, c'est sur mon chemin. Aller à demain, les enfants ! répondit Jack tout en s'éloignant vers sa voiture suivit de Sam.

Le trajet se fit en silence, puis Sam vit sa maison passer alors que Jack continuait sa route.

— Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle sachant parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur d'attention de sa part.

— Café ?

— Un thé m'irait bien oui, répondit Sam avec un sourire timide, le cœur battant la chamade.

Ils arrivèrent chez Jack et ce dernier se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer le thé et le café.

— Je reviens tout de suite, mettez vous à l'aise, lança-t-il à la scientifique depuis la cuisine.

À ses mots Sam se tendit. Ils n'avaient jamais fait ça, être seuls après une soirée. Elle se sentit soudain paniquée, elle ne devrait pas être là, dans le salon de son supérieur à attendre gentiment qu'il lui prépare un thé. Elle observa la porte d'entrée : en face de la cuisine, ce n'était pas la bonne échappatoire. Elle s'approcha alors de la porte fenêtre et l'ouvrit rapidement avant de s'engouffrer dans le jardin et de commencer à contourner la maison.

— Sam ?

Elle s'arrêta net en entendant sa voix.

— Vous vous enfuyez vraiment par mon jardin ?

Sam se retourna afin de lui faire face.

— Je ne devrais pas être ici, monsieur, expliqua-t-elle la voix peu sûre d'elle.

— Ce n'est qu'un thé, répondit Jack en lui montrant la tasse.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle presqu'en murmurant, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

— Hey… dit Jack en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Je… Rien. J'ai sûrement un peu trop bu, mon Colonel.

— Vous n'êtes pas saoule, Sam, vous l'avez dit vous-même.

Sam soupira, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre alors que Jack déposait leurs tasses sur la table du jardin et s'approchait encore plus près d'elle.

— Est-ce juste un thé ? demanda-t-elle.

— Était-ce juste une danse ? demanda Jack.

De nouveau leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent un moment à s'observer ainsi, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre.

— Ceci sera ce que vous voulez que ça soit, Sam. Que voulez-vous que cela soit ?

La question fit écho dans la tête et le cœur de Sam. Que voulait-elle que cela soit ? Plus qu'un thé, plus qu'une danse. Voulait-elle partir maintenant ? Pas vraiment. Pensait-elle qu'elle devrait être ici ? Pas vraiment non plus.

 _Que voulait-elle que cela soit ?_ Beaucoup plus que tout cela.

Elle avança d'un pas vers lui, réduisant l'espace entre eux à un mètre. Alors que son cœur battait si fort qu'il pourrait sortir de sa poitrine, Sam sentit ses mains devenir moites et ses joues rougir, la chaleur s'imprégnant de tout son corps.

— Plus.

 **FIN**


End file.
